Rest In Peace
by SilentScreamXXX
Summary: What happens when hate can go too far? What happens when it goes so far that it causes death? These questions will lead you to this story...Rating may go up, I really don't know! R&R please!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Back with another story…like it, then it's all good and swell. If not then I'll just delete it. LOL…oOo yea, I forgot I don't anything except for Tara.**

**

* * *

**

Tara Christmas walked down the empty hall that led to the general manager's office. The sterile atmosphere it brought was disturbing, and it didn't help by looking at the immaculate surfaces of the linoleum floors that were reflecting the glow of the fluorescent lights up above.

It was not only that, but the way that the rest of the wrestlers stared at her. The cold, dark looks they gave her was enough to make her want to run all the way back to her hotel room fifty miles away.

Their incredulous stares ended when she walked into the office of the general manager Theodore Long. He greeted her with a humungous, bright smile that lit up the entire room.

"Yo playa. It looks like you actually made it here," he said. It was like he was reading my mind.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't have a chance to introduce myself. My name is Tara, Tara Christmas."

"Well Tara, it looks like you will be starting off on your new job today. You will be a valet for, let's see, ah John Cena!"

"Oh that will be very delightful My Long!"

"You may call me Teddy, if you wish. I would, actually, prefer that."

She just smiled and shook hands with Teddy Long and left the room. Tara was confident that she would be great at her job and kind of went off into her own little world, that is until a certain hand slapped her hard on her face.

"Owww, what the hell was that for?!"

"One, you were off in LaLa Land, and two we need to talk!"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her wrist as this young lady pulled her over to the corner of the hallway. Soon, the hand withdrew from her wrist.

The young woman gave her an intense look.

"You don't belong here you know. Nobody wanted you to come, but Teddy insisted that you came. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be standing here at this exact moment."

"I-I don't understand what you mean."

"Oh, don't you go and play smart with me. You know perfectly well that nobody wants you here!"

Tara just looked at this, this evil woman with wide eyes. How could she say this to her when she barely knew her. She had to have been exaggerating.

"And who exactly are you, may I ask?"

"Me? Oh, my name Dawn Marie. By the way, it was a pleasure meeting you."

She held out her hand most likely anticipating for her to grasp it and shake it. Tara did, but she did it in a very precautious way. She could tell that this woman was trying to be nice, but couldn't help but notice how she stared at her.

Her eyes were like the rest of them. They just gazed up at her in a ghastly way. They never took their aim off of her, and it frightened her.

"Now tell me Dawn, why don't I belong here?"

"Because you don't Tara. You're a loner and everybody will look down upon you from this day on and for eternity."

"Wait a second, how'd…." But she had been cut off. Dawn Marie just walked away in an instance.

How had she known her name. Was it coincidental or was it just plane paranoia that was getting into Tara's head? She noticed though, that Dawn had been right. Everywhere that she had walked, every corner she turned, everybody just stared at her. Now, all of their eyes were truly beginning to look the same.

It was from this day forward that her life would change forever. She never knew that hate could go so far. Far enough, that it could reach death.

She never knew, until she saw a pair of baby blue eyes staring back at her.

* * *

**A/N: I will not give away the point of this story, It'll all just come together sooner or later. If this doesn't do good after the first couple o' chapters, then I will just delete it. Till' then, please R&R!!!!!!!** **oOo…sorry for the fact that this was so short! It's just been really busy where I am so I had to quicken things! LOL…xoxoxo**


	2. Secrets From the Shadows

* * *

The first thing he noticed were those chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes could make you melt by just looking at them.

She was also flawless, no strand of her curly brown hair was out of place. Her eyeliner was perfect like it had been done by a professional. Her body was in perfect shape, her curves were amazing like they were sculpted by a famous artist.

Her smile was flattering, tempting as well, with her lips luscious and bright. Her teeth, every single tooth was perfectly white, glinted in the light of the room.

He could feel his face get hot and he could tell that his ears were starting to turn red. This woman was perfection at it's greatest! If he didn't stop staring at her now, his whole life might just flash ahead of him.

"Hi, my name is Tara." She put out her hand to shake with his.

_Oh no, _he thought, _she wants me to shake her hand! Oh, ahhh, what do I do?! My hands are sweating, will she mind? Why, why does this beautiful woman have to work with me? I can't have her as my valet! She'll distract me for being so beautiful!

* * *

_

She just stood there glancing about, here and there she would find something to preoccupy herself with. She noticed how keen he was to try not to look at her.

He reminded her of a god. His abs were well defined, his face looked baby bottom soft and it glowed, and the way his cheeks got red from blushing made her want to go into a fit of laughter.

Tara gazed in growing wonder at John Cena wondering how she came across a man like this. He made her want to unwillingly do anything for him, that's how much compulsion he had over her right now.

But was he in that state of matter now as well? She knew there had to have been something wrong with him, at the way he never even responded to her.

Maybe he was full with hatred as the other wrestlers were. Maybe he did not want to shake the hand of a woman that disgusted him. Maybe, he was tempted not to do it because he knew there would be some kind of bondage formed right there and then.

Finally, he held out his own hand and they shook. This was where boy stared at girl and girl stared at boy. It was like a never ending staring contest.

"Yo, I'm John Cena. Here's the rules, if you happen to make me screw you…I ummm mean, screw up then there will be consequences."

Tara just chuckled and said gratefully, "I get it, ok. Just promise me you won't be that horny any more."

She then walked off to her own locker room leaving a dismayed John standing at the threshold of his door.

* * *

"She's one hell of a girl isn't she John," a quiet, yet very clear voice asked.

"You bet she is man."

"She doesn't belong here, therefore, not even with you."

"But I want her so bad man."

"Wanting something like that can be bad John. You don't want to get mixed up in things with her."

"Why?"

"Because someone like her will cause pure hell and chaos man, just trust me."

"I do, but I just don't understand."

"You will in time to come. It'll be instinct when the time comes."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Because I'm the one who needs to stop this all from happening John. Right now, I'm her only hope. I'm your only hope too."

"I'm not getting this right now dog."

"Let's just say that if I can prevent what's going to happen in the future here, you will be very thankful."

And out of the shadows came a man that people like to call The Undertaker. He patted John's back and left the room hoping that John would take in to considering what he had just told him. He knew he wouldn't, that's why he shouldn't have told him. Maybe what he said wouldn't happen. After all, it was just one silly premonition.

* * *


	3. Girl Fight

"Hey girl what's up," Tara said into the phone.

"You know, just the usual stuff."

Tara smiled to herself as she talked to one of her best friends Trish Stratus. Unlike most of the people from Smackdown! and Raw, Trish was kind enough to become friends with her. Well, actually they had been friends since the sixth grade and Tara was joyed by the fact that Trish would be there to accompany her. Too bad Tara had bad luck, because she was put on the Smackdown! roster instead of the Raw. _'Bummer,'_ she thought.

"So," Trish started, "How's it all going on Smackdown?"

Tara grasped the phone a little harder, "Well, I guess you can relate this show to hell."

"I knew you'd love it," Trish said sarcastically with a little chuckle.

Tara put her voice into a high pitch and said really girly, "Oh I totally loved it! I even got a bunch of new girl friends and guy friends, and they're all so cool!" Tara snorted, "Yea right, I wish!"

"Hey, you're going to be fine, trust me. Trust me, I've definitely had my ups and downs and that was one of them."

"Which one?"

"The down one silly!"

Tara sighed, "Oh that makes me feel soo much better. You know what, I'm just gonna go. I gotta get packed up for the next show anyways, and I have a feeling that my roommate is on her way back to the room."

"Oh, ok. Good luck. Love ya babe."

"Bye hon. Muah, hugs and kisses girl!"

Tara pressed the little button to turn off the phone and threw it onto the bed. She walked over to the only window in her room and opened the curtains. She looked outside and sighed. The sky was a pale grey with the clouds spread out into certain areas like a big hand had captured them within its grasp and pulled it into pieces. Rain drops still remained solid on flower's petals and on roofs, dripping every once and a while.

Tara just stood there, looking out the window just thinking until the phone rang. She jumped.

She jumped on the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Tara speaking."

"Tara?"

"Ummm….yea?"

"Be cautious. Don't look behind you. And most of all, do not befriend strangers."

She heard a click. _'What the hell?'_ she thought.

Out of nowhere her roommate entered the room. Tara looked up and just stared.

"What are you staring at," she asked rudely as she put her purse inside of her suitcase. "You know, you should really get packed up. I mean, we are leaving in the morning you know."

"You know Dawn, you are a lot nicer in person. Most people would think of you as a bitch, but really you're that mixed in with an ass, slut, and a whore. And everybody knows that that makes a wonderful person," she said sarcastically.

Dawn snarled. "Well at least you've made that clear. I'm all of that and you're just a bitch!"

Tara smiled. "You know, you forgot one thing. I'm not a bitch, I'm THE bitch! Did I mention that that's Miss Bitch to you!"

"You little…"

"What, Bitch!"

Before she knew it, Tara was on the ground with Dawn on top of her punching her in the face. Tara kicked Dawn in the gut causing Dawn to hit the wall. Tara jumped up and smiled.

"Is that all you got! Come on gimme your best shot!"

That's exactly what Dawn did. She pushed Tara back and turned her around. She jumped on Tara's back and started to choke her. Tara almost gave up, but finally fell back on the floor causing Dawn to hit it hard. Dawn screamed and started to scratch Tara's face.

Tara got up with Dawn lying on floor. Dawn got up and ran after Tara. But Tara was too quick and pulled Dawns arm behind her and flipped her over onto the floor. Tara walked around her, putting two feet on each side of her. She squatted down and put her hands around Dawn's kneck.

"All I have to do is sueeze."

"All I have to do is scream."

Tara just stared at her when someone barged through the door.

"What the hell are you two doin in hurr!"

Tara looked up into John's eyes and said, "We were just playing a fun game weren't we Dawn.?"

"Yea, just a game."

John looked at Tara and said, "Come out her we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** That's all I could leave it at. My dad's kicking me off so this is it. Sorry….RR!

* * *


	4. Angel From Heaven

**A/N: **Ok, I've been thinking about this for a little so I hope you like it.

* * *

Tara looked up at John and pouted. "Damn, you couldn't have chosen a more perfect time couldn't ya. I was about to strangle the poor girl." She smirked and noticed that he wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong John?"

"You." John turned his head so that he didn't have to look at her. The last thing that he wanted to tell her was that he couldn't be seen with her anymore. "Tara, I don't want to be seen with you anymore. I have my reasons so just don't ask ok. I know we haven't been with each other for that long but…god I just have my reasons ok."

Tears started to form in Tara's eyes, "If you don't wanna be with me then fine. I see how it is. You're turning into one of the many idiots around here. So you know what? Why don't you just shove your head up your ass!"

"Tara it's not that it's just…"

But John didn't have any time to stop Tara. She turned around and started running as fast as she could to the lobby and out of the building. John looked up with tears in his own eyes and walked away.

* * *

Outside, Tara ran to a bench and sat down. She looked up at the stars and prayed. She prayed that her life would somehow become perfect like it used to be, before she had entered the WWE. Everything was just wrong there with all those strange people. They only glared at her and just went about their business. Why did they have to be so cruel to her? Why couldn't they be just like normal people and be proper and at least say hi to her. But no, they had an instinct, an instinct to hate her. An instinct that tore into her skin and made her feel like she was going to die.

The sudden smell of cigarettes and whiskey came upon her. She turned her head and saw an old man sitting there. She scooted over a little bit just incase he was some weirdo.

"I saw you sitting over here all alone miss, and it seemed like you were upset so I decided to come over here." Yepp, total weirdo.

"I'm aware of the fact that you came over here sir, but the point is, is that I _want _to be alone."

"Well little missy, I just thought you would like some company so I guess I'll just leave you alone."

The old man got up, and before she knew it Tara called out to him and said, "Please don't leave me grandpa."

The old man turned around and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't remember me."

"How could I not, you're my grandpa for goodness sake."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I could smell you."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" grampa

"A little bit of both. I thought grandma told you to quit smoking?"

"Well, I just find it hard to quit. And you know me anyways, if I were to get sick I'm tuff and I'm like a cat I have…"

"Nine lives, I know I know. When are you ever going to quit that little fib?"

"I won't because it's true."

Tara let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say."

"So, what is wrong sweetheart?"

Tara sighed and looked at her grandpa. "Did you ever think that your life would be perfect when you got what you always wanted?"

"Why of course."

"Well, it's totally different with me. I hate my job and it's obvious that everybody hates me."

Tara went back with her grandpa and sat on the bench once again. She put her head on his shoulders and listened to him talk.

"You know, life isn't always perfect. You probably know that by now, but it's best for you to keep learning over and over again because it's known to mankind that this lesson is always put out of our memories every time it gets recited to us again. But sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you. It's what ever is wrong with them. And don't tell me about this John fellow because I know. I should let you know that he loves you."

"Grandpa, how can you even say that? I've only known him for about two weeks!"

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Oh, grandpa don't you even go there! I know exactly what you're gonna say and I don't need to hear it from you!"

"Love can be found in even the strangest of people, Tara. Obviously, you have found true love but are afraid to go along with it."

"I told you grandpa I'm not in love. Anyways, he just told me that he didn't want to be seen with me anymore."

"That's because these people are strange Tara, can't you see it? They don't want you here and you know it!"

"Gramps, where the hell do you get this info from, a fortune teller? I'm alright and nothing is going to happen."

"Somebody will die Tara!"

"Grandpa, don't say that type of thing! And if someone dies it's not the end of the world is it?"

"Death is only the beginning Tara, death is only the beginning."

"But the beginning of what? I don't understand you!"

But before she could say anymore, the sudden memory came to her after her grandpa disappeared. Her grandpa was dead. How could she smell him, talk to him, and touch him if he was dead? She looked up into the star lit sky and said, "Somebody please help me."

She then collapsed into a fit of tears and couldn't stop. Maybe something was going to happen after all and her grandpa was a sign. Maybe she was the one who was going die. And what did he mean by death is only the beginning?

"Tara," she heard a voice say, "I'm here to help you."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, hope that wasn't too long. I wanted to make this kind of emotional even if it isn't I mean I kind of cried writing this only because it reminded me of my grandpa, seeing as how that's what I based her grandpa's character on. Anyways, will Tara try to get back to John? And who's the guy that is there to help? Only one way to find out….you have to wait for the next chapter…lol. But please R & R!

* * *


	5. Not Another Girl Fight

"Ok, what do you want from me. Oh, and just to let you know, I don't have any money if you're trying to mug me."

"Your grandpa was right."

"My grandpa is dead. It was just an illusion!"

"Then how would I know?"

"You know that's right how would you know?"

Tara turned around and saw someone that she never imagined she would meet. His black hat covered his eyes and his long knee length black coat was wrinkled. His red-brown hair was messy and grungy. It hung to his shoulders. And when he shifted back and forth, his black boots clinked on the ground.

"So, you're the amazing Undertaker. What's so different about you? You're like the rest of them aren't you?"

"I'm beyond the rest of them Tara. Way beyond. I see through them, I see through you. My inner eye shows me things that you don't even know are gonna happen. You should be happy because I can help you through this."

"Well my inner eye says that you're just a jackass that isn't telling me the complete truth."

"You're very bright Tara. You're right I haven't gotten to the point yet."

"So then, what's the point."

"Someone is going to die."

"Not this again. I've already heard this. When, when will somebody die!"

"Soon. When you least expect it. It will be your doing."

"Me? Why me?"

"Hate, Tara, hate."

"How can I prevent it?"

"You can't. No matter what, it will happen."

"Ok, let's talk this over."

For what seemed like hours, Tara and Undertaker talked about the situation that would be arriving soon. Tara just listened and if she agreed she would nod her head and if she didn't she would shake it. How could she be the start of something so terrible that was going to happen? Was it the fact that nobody liked her?

Tara never found the reason to why everybody dislike her. It just happened so fast that she didn't even bother to care about it. On endless nights she would always be on the phone with Trish, always saying she wished she were on Raw.

But maybe she was put here for a reason. Maybe that's why she was here, on Smackdown! instead of Raw. Was it truly hate that these people had? Or was it jealousy? It couldn't have been jealousy. Who in their right mind would be jealous of her, Tara Christmas? The only person she could think of was Dawn, only because everybody knew Dawn had been crushing on John forever.

Tara suddenly found herself being picked up by Undertaker as he took her to her hotel room. He placed her in her bed and told her to be careful. When she heard the door shut behind him, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. She looked through the peep hole to see if Taker was still out there, which he wasn't.

The only thing she could think of was going to John for comfort. Even if he told her he didn't want to see her anymore, they could still be friends couldn't they? So she slipped on her sandals, and even though they didn't match, she walked out of the hotel room in search of John's.

When she got to his room she could hear the sound of moaning. She wasn't surprised he had already gotten another girl, so it didn't bother her. Tara, wasn't the type to sulk over a guy if she caught him sleeping with some other woman. It just didn't come to her like that. So she rapped on the door with her fist, waiting for John t answer it. When he finally opened the door, she stepped into his room.

"Um, I'm a little busy right now Tara."

"Oh, I don't care if you're screwing a girl John. I needed to talk to you so I guess that won't work out if your 'woman' is here."

"Well it's just that…"

"Whatever you say I'm not gonna listen to it. I have on intention of listening to it. I guess I should be on my way out but talk to me tomorrow please. Over breakfast ok."

"Ok then."

That's when Tara heard an all too familiar voice that made her stop in her tracks.

"Hmm, I don't see why she can't stay and talk John. I'd love to hear her beg for you to come back."

"Dawn, don't you even start that shit with me." Though Tara was being aggressive, she tried eagerly to fight back the tears that were already starting to form in her eyes. Of all the girls in the world, John runs to find comfort in Dawn Marie. How could he?

"Oh, come on Tara I'm just having some fun. But I guess you wouldn't want to stay cause you're too jealous to look at me and John being together. Face it bitch, we all have our little things that come back and slap us in the face. I just happen to have stolen your boyfriend."

"Dawn please," John said.

"One thing Dawn, he's not my boyfriend. Two, the only thing that's slapping me in the face is that he'd take your skanky, ugly ass over me. I mean, face it. You're only his rebound."

"You bitch!"

"Not another cat fight," John said looking at both the women shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, well I didn't feel like writing anymore so I stopped there. Don't have much to say except…REVIEW my people's review! 


End file.
